1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of determining the remanent magnetization of an earth formation penetrated by a bore hole so as to indicate the geologic age of a segment of the formation and to document stratigraphic boundaries occurring, say, during generation and migration of petroleum over a given span of geologic time such as when accumulative traps were generated.
Geologic dating of the relevant adjacent sections of strata within a bore hole by conventional means is both time-consuming and costly. Use of in-hole dating equipment such as magnetometers and the like has not been successful in age-dating due to inaccuracy of the generated results. Use of cores of sediments, i.e., long cylinders of successive layers of sediment, is likewise costly and requires extensive well time to accomplish.